kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Bota Shqiptare (gazetë)
Bylisi (gr e lashte; Βύλλις or Βουλλίς) ka qene nje nga ngulimet Ilirie Wilkes, J. J. The Illyrians, 1992,ISBN 0631198075,Page 97,"... the Bylliones beyond the river Aous in the hinterland of Apollonia . Their hill-settlement developed later into the town of Byllis, at Gradisht on the right bank of the Aous. ..." i Ballaiteve.An Inventory of Archaic and Classical Poleis: An Investigation Conducted by The Copenhagen Polis Centre for the Danish National Research Foundation,ISBN-10: 0198140991,2005,page 1333,"refounded as a Hellenic Byllis not yet a polls in 400".Wilkes, J. J. The Illyrians, 1992,ISBN 0631198075,,Page 273,"... Scodra and Dyrrhachium were seats of the metropolitans, and there were bishops at Lissus, Doclea, Lychnidus (Ohrid), Scampis, Apollonia, Amantia, Byllis and Aulona. The population of this area were Latin-speaking provincials , ...".`është një nga qendrat më të rëndësishme arkeologjike në territorin e Shqipërisë. Për mungesë të infrastrukturës së rrugës, ai ka mbetur edhe jashtë vëmendjes së vizitorëve shqiptarë. Nëse e krahasojmë me Apolloninë, Butrintin ose Durrësin, Bylisi nga numri i monumenteve të gërmuara dhe nga gjendja e ruajtjes së tyre zë vendin e parë. Megjithatë, vizitorët që shkojnë në Bylis mrekullohen jo vetëm nga pamja, panorama por edhe nga monumentet dhe mënyra e restaurimit. Bylisi zotëron një hapësirë të madhe. Nga aty mund të shohësh gjysmën e territorit të Shqipërisë. Nga aty, syri ta kap Janinën, Tomorrin, Detin Adriatik dhe Fushën e Myzeqesë. Bylisi ka karakter epik. Është një qytet epik i Ilirisë. Ai ndryshon me qytetet e tjera të periudhës helenistike. Studiuesit seriozë sapo e shohin, e kuptojnë se aty nuk është një kopje e qyteteve helenistike greke, por një formë tjetër nga pikëpamja e vendosjes dhe jo në atë të ndërtimit urbanistik. Ai ruhet mirë si rrënojë, sepse nuk ka qenë i banuar në periudhat e vona. Historia Fillimet e tij i takojnë mesit të shekullit të IV-të para Krishtit dhe deri në fundin e shekullit të VI-të pas Krishtit, pra 10 shekuj jetë. Por, pas shekullit të VI-të, ai nuk është banuar më e në këtë mënyrë u ka shpëtuar dëmtimeve që do të sillte banimi mbi këto rrënoja. Falë kësaj, Bylisi është një qendër e rëndësishme edhe për shekullin e VI kur është braktisur, por edhe për periudhat më të hershme. Kjo sepse, shumë nga monumentet që i përkasin kohës më të hershme nga shekulli i VI-të, nuk janë shfrytëzuar dhe janë ruajtur më së miri. Bylisi, sot për sot mbahet si qyteti rrënojë më i mirë i këtij shekulli i ruajtur në Mesdhe. Thuhet për sot, sepse më vonë mund të ketë gërmime që do të sjellin të tjerë. Akoma nuk është gërmuar një model tjetër si Bylisi, për të parë jetën në mesin e shekullit të VI-të pas Krishtit dhe kjo është veçori e tij. Kjo qendër mund t'iu japë përgjigjen shumë pyetjeve për këtë shekull, mbi jetën, urbanistikën dhe ekonominë. Deri tani, Instituti i Arkeologjisë ka marrë shumë të dhëna mbi objektet e besimit të krishterë. Institucione Peshkopata e vendosur në Bylis, ka një sipërfaqe prej 8.000 metrash katrorë. Nga ky kompleks peshkopal, Instituti i Arkeologjisë ka zbuluar rreth 4.000 metra katrorë, që do të thotë se është edhe gjysma pa u zbuluar nga ky kompleks tepër i madh. Është një lagje e tërë. Këto gërmime kanë filluar që herët. Si pjesë e katedrales së qytetit, gërmimet aty kanë filluar që në vitin 1984. Katedralja në Bylis është e përbërë nga kisha, pagëzimorja dhe kompleksi peshkopal (pallati i peshkopit). Kisha ose peshkopi, në shekullin e VI-të u bë pronare e madhe në qytet dhe luante një rol të rëndësishëm në administratë dhe në ekonomi. Deri në vitin 1991, kishte përfunduar gërmimi i plotë i Kishës dhe pagëzimores. Në atë vit, arkeologët e Institutit të Arkeologjisë kishin gërmuar punishten e zdrukthëtarisë dhe punishten e përpunimit të gurit. Në këto punime janë gjetur veglat e zdrukthëtarit dhe veglat e gurgdhendësit. Arkeologu Skënder Muçaj shpreson në të ardhmen të zbulohen edhe punishte të bulmetrave dhe të qeramikës. Vite më parë janë gjetur edhe mbishkrime të vendosura mbi enë, që flasin për vetë kompleksin e peshkopit. Kjo peshkopatë ka qenë e rëndësishme jo vetëm për prodhimin e produkteve blegtorale dhe bujqësore, por duket edhe në prodhimin e qeramikës. Kantina e verës në Bylis E ruajtur më mirë në Mesdhe jo vetëm për periudhën e Antikitetit të vonë, por për të gjitha periudhat, aty mund të shihet i gjithë procesi i prodhimit të verës, që nga ardhja e rrushit deri në nxjerrjen e verës. Është një hajat me një oborr ku vinte rrushi, shkarkohej dhe depozitohej brenda. Nga aty kalonte në punishte, e cila ruhet gati e plotë. Është ruajtur mjaft mirë vaska e shtrydhjes me këmbë, ena e shtrydhjes me dorë, ena ku depozitohej mushti fillimisht, pitosat ku vendosej mushti pasi shtrydhej prej nga ku kalonte në vaskat e mëdha. Deri tani janë gërmuar dy vaska të mëdha dhe një tjetër që është identifikuar, por akoma nuk dihet se sa mund të jenë në total. Vaskat e mëdha janë me përmasat tre me tre metra dhe dy metra të lartë. Nga kjo mund të kuptohet se sasia e verës që mund të përpunohej aty ishte e madhe. Vite më parë është gërmuar edhe magazina, ku janë gjetur 21 pitosa të cilët kanë vëllime të mëdha deri në tre (hektolitra) kuintalë. Por, mund të ketë edhe magazina të tjera që nuk janë gërmuar akoma. Kjo radhitet ndër kantinat e mëdha të verës. Një e ngjashme me Kantinën e Bylisit është zbuluar vitet e fundit në Afrikë, po ka përmasa shumë më të vogla. Afrika është një territor i përmendur për bujqësi në periudhën e antikitetit të vonë. "Kjo kantinë nuk është e qytetit, por ajo i takon peshkopit të qytetit, që do të thotë se i takon peshkopatës. Qyteti mund të ketë pasur kantina më të mëdha sesa kjo, por nuk janë zbuluar të tilla", - thotë arkeologu Skënder Muçaj. Kjo do të ketë vlera jo vetëm për studimin e saj, por edhe për t'u vizituar, sepse aty mund të shihet qartë i gjithë procesi i punës në një kantinë. Janë të ruajtura mirë që të gjitha pjesët e një kantine të madhe vere dhe mund të shihen vendet ku janë kryer të gjitha proceset e punës. Kështu, ne kemi në vendin tonë një model të vjetër të përpunimit të verës. Pjesa e gërmuar e kësaj kantine është afërsisht 2000 metra katrorë dhe ka shumë ambiente. Ndërtesat në përgjithësi kanë qenë dykatëshe, kati i sipërm është përdorur për tjetër gjë, ndërsa kati i poshtëm është përdorur për tjetër gjë. Arkeologu Skënder Muçaj shton se akoma nuk është gërmuar e gjitha, sepse deri tani është parë vetëm punishtja dhe një pjesë magazine. "Ka shumë ambiente që mendohet se janë magazina. Me sa është vëzhguar deri tani, nuk ka shumë ndryshim në mënyrën e prodhimit të verës nga ajo kohë në kohën tonë. Enët që e mbanin verën e prodhuar, në atë kohë ishin prej balte dhe këto të fundit janë gjetur në këtë kantinë", Kantinat Kantina vere ka pasur edhe periudha romake, që janë të ruajtura në zonën e Izraelit dhe Palestinës ku janë bërë gërmime, ndërsa në territore të tjera ato janë më pak të ruajtura. Një tjetër kantinë vere është në Tiranë, aty ku sot është "Mozaiku i Tiranës", por për fat të keq nuk është gërmuar në të gjithë sipërfaqen e saj, sepse një pjesë e saj është zënë nga rrugët dhe një pjesë tjetër nga pallatet. Ajo ka vlerën e saj sigurisht, por nuk është e ruajtur si ajo e Bylisit. Është pjesë e jetës ekonomike të qytetit. Ai ishte edhe qendër prodhimi, edhe tregtimi. Në kompleksin peshkopal të Bylisit ruhen mirë pjesë të prodhimit. Deri tani është gërmuar punishtja e vajit të ullirit dhe është duke u gërmuar kantina e verës. Në vendin tonë, deri në shekullin 19, vera është prodhuar shumë dhe pas këtij shekulli është prodhuar edhe rakia. Punishtja e vajit Punishtja e vajit të ullirit është zbuluar para disa vitesh. Ndërsa ekipi i arkeologëve që ka punuar gjatë vitit 2008 në këtë qendër, ka zbuluar pjesërisht mullirin e bluarjes dhe furrat e përpunimit, vendin ku përpunohej dhe shumë mbeturina të bërsive të ullinjve që janë përdorur për t'u djegur. Sipas Muçajt, kjo do të thotë, se ata që kanë punuar në këtë punishte, nuk përdornin materiale të tjera djegëse për zjarrin, por përdornin pikërisht këto mbeturina për të valuar ujin. As kjo nuk është përfunduar e gjitha. Shih edhe Hallkoma e balaitëve Kategoria:qytet ilir bg:Бейлис ca:Byllis de:Byllis en:Byllis